This invention relates to a retracting internal tube cutter for use in severing a tube from the interior of the tube. More particularly the invention concerns a retractable tube cutter having a first position where the cutter blades are secured in a manner allowing insertion and retraction of the tube cutter from the tube and a second cutting position in which the blades may extend to sever the tube.
Utility companies have found it desirable to sever gas mains to buildings at a point adjacent the gas shut-off valve prior to the building being demolished or for other reasons. In order to avoid the expense of digging up the line, it has been found advantageous to insert a tube cutter from the building into the interior of the gas line. The tube cutter is inserted until it is positioned appropriately adjacent the gas valve. At this position the cutter is then operated to sever the gas line. The line may then be removed from the interior of the building or simply left buried in place knowing that it is not connected to the gas supply main.